


Supermom

by Someone_you_loved



Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_you_loved/pseuds/Someone_you_loved
Summary: 20. StrengthKara reflects on when she realized her wife was stronger than she was





	Supermom

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. Enjoy! Sorry it's so short!

A tiny hand grasped her finger tightly. Kara smiled down at the bundle in her arms and placed a kiss on her small head. The baby cooed and squeezed her finger just a little bit. 

She was always known as the Girl of Steel; known for her speed and strength. She could lift planes and cars with ease. People who knew her on a personal level liked to comment on her strength in other ways. How strong she was after losing her entire planet and everyone she loved. But to Kara, she had no strength compared to her wife. 

Just a week ago she’d witnessed the biggest show of strength she’d ever seen, and she fought alongside Superman many times before, so that was saying something. She had watched with her own eyes, her wife push their baby girl out of her body. 

Her entire body was exhausted after six hours of being in active labor and pushing for two. She’d told Kara that she was so tired but she never said she would give up. Her hand had squeezed tight with each contraction that coursed through her body. But she had never complained through the whole process. 

Kara had watched as their daughter moved lower in her body. Watched as her head became visible between her wife’s legs. Watched as Lena put her chin to her chest and pushed with everything she had. Watched as a little head and shoulders slid out from her wife’s body and into the hands of the doctor. Watched as tears slid down her cheeks in relief that the baby was finally here and she could finally rest. 

Kara looked down at her little girl and stroked her nose with a fingertip. Her eyes drifted to where Lena lay in bed sleeping soundly next to her. She adjusted the pacifier in her daughters mouth before leaning down and placing a soft kiss to her wife’s temple. Her voice came out a whisper, “I might be Supergirl but you’re Supermom.” 

Yea she might be strong but as far as she was concerned, she had nothing on her wife.


End file.
